1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal chromic heat storing/releasing device, more particularly to a heat storing/releasing device containing a thermal chromic material or its bag having a printed material with thermal chromic dye, such that the heat storing/releasing device changes its color as the temperature rises, and it resumes its original color as the temperature drops.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the heat storing/releasing device has been used for keeping us warm or for the health care purpose, there are various methods such as the traditional way of providing heat after water is heated and the heat is released successively during the temperature drop period. A metal starter is installed in a hot pack, such that the starter activates the solution in the hot pack to produce heat, and provides heat in the processes from heating to cooling.
The present inventor has disclosed a starter for the nebulising process to activate the rise or drop of the temperature of a saturated sodium acetate solution as described in the R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 146,156. Such patented technology has gained good reputations in the market after its being used for some time.
As mentioned, the basic objective of a heat storing/releasing device is to provide heat for warming us up or for the health care purpose. Therefore, the heat produced is a key issue, and the prior-art heat storing/releasing device does not come with a mechanism to indicate the quantity of heat produced except by the sensing of our skin. If a user is a patient or a person who falls sound asleep, then the user has no idea on the quantity of heat produced, and thus its application is not good enough.